With the rapid development of the electronic information technology, the tablet computer (pad) becomes more and more popular for its advantages such as portability and digital control. However, for the user needing to transcribe notes, the handwriting speed of the pad is relatively slow compared with the typing speed up to 30 to 60 words per minute, so the pad without a keyboard can not completely replace the conventional notebook computer. Therefore, a notebook computer having two system use states which is evolved from a normal notebook computer is developed, that is, a pad which can operate independently is inserted into a base with a built-in hardware system, which becomes a notebook computer having a full-functional keyboard, and the current pad is equivalent to a screen of the notebook computer. The user can perform a seamless switching on the operating system by utilizing the “double-mode switching” function of the notebook computer having two use states, to support continuous network experience.
Based on the above, the system provider develops another notebook computer having two use states. The main system of the notebook computer is provided on the display portion, and its base is only provided with a battery, a keyboard and other simple external interface. The display portion of the notebook computer can be separately used as a pad when removing from the base; and when the display portion of the notebook computer is inserted into the base, it can be used as a normal notebook computer. The same hardware system is used under the two different use states. In designing of the notebook computer, either of the lightweight and thinning as a separate pad or the high performance as a normal notebook computer needs to be considered. Therefore, how to perform heat dissipation on the system becomes a difficult and urgent problem.
In view of this, it is urgent to improve the existing heat dissipation technology for an electronic device having two use states, so as to solve the problem of low heat dissipation efficiency of the existing heat dissipation system and extend life span of the electronic device.